Cybermon
by theimortalone
Summary: A new digimon series that introduces a new breed of monster and new digidestined.
1. It's time to cybersize part 1.

Digimon: Cybermon #1: It's time to cybersize part 1.  
  
Digimon is the property of someone.  
  
20 years ago both the digital world and the real world were threatened by evil from a negative realm. It took everything they got but the digidestined were able to stop the evil dark undersea master and reseal away the rip between the negative realm and our realm. Ever since that time peace has reigned in the digital world and the digidestined were needed no more.  
  
5 years ago a breakthrough was discovered when nanite technology was perfected and began to be used in everyday life. Nanites were found to be useful for everything. For body regeneration.  
  
A man with no limbs is lying on a table. A doctor injects something into his arm. Suddenly something comes out of his shoulder and his arm reforms to his delight.  
  
For saving lives.  
  
A man is laying on the table bleeding to death. The doctor injects something into his chest and quickly the wound closes up and heals.  
  
And more. But no one would know what price we would pay. The nanites became too intelligent. They started to take over all the computers in the world. They almost succeeded. The only people that could stop them were one very smart young man that found a way to stop them.  
  
An older Izzy furiously works on computer code and drives the nanites out.  
  
The nanites were dealt with but the central brain disappeared and was never found again.  
  
In the digital world on the main island it seems peaceful. But the peace is broken by the sounds of running. Augumon appears running from something. He keeps looking back every few seconds but the thing he is running from seems to be not visible. Suddenly Augumon trips and falls. Out of thin air a huge mechanical beast appears and stands over Augumon.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"You are obsolete and must be deleted." The beast growls.  
  
A wire snakes towards Augumon and he screams. The wire connects.  
  
"Scans show that this is a special one. He may survive being upgraded. Upgrading commencing."  
  
"TAI!"  
  
Until now  
  
Place: USA, Oregon.  
  
A young man about 17 with brown hair runs up the steps to school like he's in a hurry. He bursts through the doors and keeps on running.  
  
"Mr. Riley. I know that you must have figured out after being here for 2 years that school starts at 830."  
  
The young man stops and droops his head as he turns around. An older man with a balding gray head is standing nearby with a frown on his face.  
  
"Yes sir. I'm sorry that I'm late again."  
  
"What did I tell you about if you were late again?"  
  
"Oh please don't give me detention again. I promise I won't be late tomorrow." Joshua blurts out.  
  
"Funny. I remember you saying that yesterday."  
  
The young boy laughs quietly.  
  
"You know when and where."  
  
After school and detention the young boy rushes home and runs inside.  
  
"O boy it's holoweb time."  
  
"Joshua!" A stern voice chimes out.  
  
Joshua stops in mid stride and winces.  
  
"Yes mom?"  
  
"I got a call from your principle today. He says you were late again." Joshua's mother stands with a stern look on her face.  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"You were going to go and use that holoweb thing again. Is that why you are late?"  
  
"No mom."  
  
"Well whatever the reason you are grounded from that for the rest of today."  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
Joshua walks up the stairs slumped. He opens his room and reveals a terrible mess. Clothes all over the floor. The only place that isn't a mess is his computer. But the desk is cluttered with disks and empty pop cans.  
  
"She didn't say anything about the regular web."  
  
Joshua sits down at the computer and logs onto his account. Almost instantly a message appears.  
  
"Why aren't you in holo mode?" The message asks.  
  
"My mom grounded me from it. Thinks it's the cause of me being late to school."  
  
"That sucks man. You are going to miss out on something big today."  
  
"Like what."  
  
"They are having a major Digimon role-playing game going on later."  
  
"Oh man I love playing in that. Are they planning on repeating it soon?"  
  
"Heck no. Unfortunately this may be the last one for awhile. I hear they are having legal problems."  
  
Joshua sighs. Suddenly he gets a mischievous look on his face. He gets up and locks his door.  
  
"I'm coming in. I will probably get grounded for life but it will be worth it."  
  
Joshua puts on a special suit and suddenly finds himself transported to an immersive world. A slim attractive blond girl appears among with a few others.  
  
"It's about time you showed up bud."   
  
The blond girl knocks knuckles with Joshua.  
  
"So what's the address on the Digimon RPG?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
The blond girl punches some numbers and a portal opens up. They both step in and disappear. When the view reestablishes itself they find themselves in what is the representation of Tai's room. When he was a kid that is. Joshua looks around and sees at least 20 kids already there.  
  
"Oh man. There are too many people here. There are only 12 heroes."  
  
"Hey there are villains too." The blond girl winks.  
  
"Cool maybe I can be Myotismon."  
  
"Taken." A kid yells.  
  
The blond girl accesses a panel and brings up a cast list. She laughs.  
  
"Sorry but the only one left is Etemon."  
  
"Oh he sucks. Who would want to play an ape that thinks he's elvis?"  
  
"Well it's either that or go home."  
  
"I wish I could play Tai."  
  
"Yo dude the only way you can do that is to be the first person to register." An older boy yells out.  
  
Joshua sighs.  
  
"Okay fine. I'll be Etemon."  
  
The blond girl opens up a menu interface. Joshua walks over and punches in his name and information. Suddenly a disk pops out.  
  
"What is this?" Joshua looks confused.  
  
"I don't know. It's never happened. Maybe it's a message for you. Anyway we don't have time to check. Game starts in 5 4 3."  
  
Suddenly another portal opens up next to Joshua and sucks him in before anyone can notice.  
  
"2 1 0. Joshua?" The blond girl looks everywhere.  
  
But unknown to her that Joshua is somewhere else. A portal opens and Joshua goes tumbling out on his face. He gets up gingerly and looks around.  
  
"Ouch that hurt. Where am I?"  
  
But all he can see is vegetation and a tall mountain in the distance.  
  
"Hello. Sarah? Anybody?"  
  
Joshua puts his hand down and finds a strange laptop computer sitting next to him.  
  
"Cool. I've always wanted a laptop. But where did this come from?"  
  
Joshua looks around again.  
  
"Hey someone forgot their laptop."  
  
But nobody answers. Meanwhile deep inside the mountain lies an immense base with a huge computer.  
  
"I am detecting an intruder to my domain." The computer comes to life.  
  
A large mechanical beast appears.  
  
"What do you want me to do with this one?"  
  
"Scan this one to see if there is any potential. If not that delete it."  
  
The beast disappears. Meanwhile Joshua has picked up the laptop and is walking around to get his bearings.  
  
"This is unlike any place i have ever been too."  
  
Joshua looks at the mountain again.  
  
"But that mountain. Something seems familiar about it. As if i have seen it before somewhere."  
  
Joshua yells when the mechanical beast appears out of nowhere.  
  
"What the heck are you?"  
  
"Intruders are not allowed in the master's domain. You are organic and therefore obsolete."  
  
Joshua screams as wires come out and connect with his skin.  
  
"Scanning complete. Subject cannot be updated and therefore must be deleted."  
  
To be continued...  
What new threat is in the digital world and what role does this new person play in all of this?  



	2. It's time to cybersize part 2

Digimon: Cybermon #2: It's time to cybersize part 2.  
  
Digimon is the property of whoever makes it.  
  
Joshua: the mean principle for being late again busted me. It was only my 5th time that week. Then my mom goes and grounds me from using the holoweb. But i use it anyway and get into this mega cool Digimon role-playing game. But them I'm sucked into this strange place where I'm attacked by this weird monster. What is going on here?  
  
"What are you doing to me?" Joshua looks scared.  
  
"You are obsolete and must be deleted."  
  
A disk pops out of Joshua's pants and merges with his laptop. On screen a program begins to run and a strange little creature appears. A beam of energy shoots out of the screen and knocks the monster back. The wire link is severed. Joshua yells. The beam changes into a cute little mechanical animal like creature.  
  
"Ahh another one!"  
  
"Subject must be deleted." The beast gets back up.  
  
"Ah shut it." The little creature says.  
  
He opens his mouth.  
  
"Fire bubble."  
  
A large red bubble shoots from his mouth and strikes the beast. But it doesn't seem to do much.  
  
"Get out of here now!" The little creature yells at Josh.  
  
Joshua takes off.  
  
"Where the heck am I? What were those two things?"  
  
Joshua keeps on running until he trips over something.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going."  
  
Joshua turns and sees what looks like a plant with eyes.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That hurt."  
  
Joshua screams and faints. When he wakes up he sees nothing but darkness. A faint image of a face appears over him.  
  
"Oh mom I had the strangest dream."  
  
"I'm not you're mom."  
  
A light comes on and Joshua screams again when he sees the same plant creature he saw before.  
  
"Calm down. My name is Palmon."  
  
"Pal Mon?"  
  
"Yeah I'm a Digimon."  
  
"Yeah right. Digimon only exist in games and on TV." Joshua nearly doubles over forgetting his fear.  
  
Palmon gets an angry look on her face.  
  
"Have the people of earth already forgotten what we did to save your world?"  
  
"Not the fans of the show at least."  
  
Palmon's limbs droop.  
  
"What you're serious aren't you?"  
  
Palmon nods her head.  
  
"Wow you mean you actually exist?"  
  
Palmon slaps Joshua with her limb.  
  
"Ouch that's pretty real all right. Unless I'm having a dream."  
  
Joshua pinches himself and yelps.  
  
"Nope it's not."  
  
Joshua gets up and tries to look around but can't see much beyond the lit lantern.  
  
"Cool so does that mean Tai is somewhere around here?"  
  
Palmon looks down.  
  
"No. He and the other digidestined are all back on earth and haven't been seen here for 20 years."  
  
"Back on earth? Yeah right. I wish."  
  
"You mean you haven't seen him or the others?"  
  
"I wish. But like I said only in the games and the TV show."  
  
"I believe I can explain." A voice out of nowhere sounds.  
  
Joshua nearly jumps out of his skin when an old man appears out of nowhere.  
  
"Genai!"  
  
"It's been a long time."  
  
Meanwhile Joshua is looking back in forth confused as ever.  
  
"Excuse me. Confused teenager over here."  
  
"Ah yes. I am not quite sure about how you got here but there was a legend. It says that the next digidestined would come from another world. One beyond even the one that we are connected to."  
  
"Wait a minute. I remember you now. I remember both of you. You are both from season one of the series." Joshua interrupts.  
  
"Series?"  
  
"He keeps on mentioning that we are on a TV series in his world."  
  
"Then perhaps our world has a small connection to yours after all. Interesting."  
  
"Could this one be part of the new digidestined?"  
  
"It seems likely."  
  
Joshua backpedals and nearly falls over.  
  
"Whoa are you saying I'm supposed to be some kind of a hero?"  
  
"Yes. Only the digidestined are allowed to enter this world."  
  
Joshua gets up and starts looking around for an exit.  
  
"That sounds great old dude but I think I hear my mom calling for me."  
  
Joshua races towards the darkness and stumbles his way to the light outside but his old beast friend greets him.  
  
"Obsolete. Delete. Delete."  
  
Joshua screams.  
  
"Boramon upgrade to..."  
  
The same small creature appears next to the large beast. Suddenly a transformation occurs and the creature changes into a larger creature.  
  
"Zutomon!"  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
"What is that? It's not like anything I have ever seen before?" Palmon stands confused.  
  
The new creature looks like a hedgehog with metal spikes coming out of his back and hands.  
  
"Needle strike!"  
  
A needle shoots out of the new creature and pierces the beast. It yells and shatters.  
  
"All right!"  
  
The new creature changes back to his little form.  
  
"Thanks whoever you are."  
  
"I'm Boramon. I'm a Cybermon."  
  
"Cybermon?" Palmon looks even more confused.  
  
"Yes the legend spoke of this. When that someday a Digimon that's not organic would be born into the digital world."  
  
"That fighting form i just took, that was Zutomon."  
  
The laptop appears in Joshua's hands again and a screen appears showing Zutomon's info.  
  
"I can protect myself by curling up into a ball. I can also shoot spiky needles from my hands that can pierce almost any kind of armor."  
  
The little creature yawns.  
  
"I'm sleepy. Nighty nighty."  
  
"I'm confused." Joshua falls to his knees.  
  
"Things will become clear in time." Genai pats Joshua's back.  
  
"Just one thing. Can I go home now? My mom is going to kill me when she finds out I used the holoweb."  
  
The end.  
  
  



	3. Dance with me

Digimon: Cybermon #3: Dance with me.  
  
Digimon is the property of whoever does it.  
  
Place: Michigan.  
  
In a dance studio lies a small room with a reflective surface behind a bar. Typical of ballet rooms. An attractive young woman is standing in the middle with her head down. She is wearing a loose outfit and her long brown hair is tied back in a pony tail. A song begins and she looks up. She sighs and begins to move around the room in perfect liquid motion. She stops and spins in place then puts her leg out. She the jumps up into the air gracefully and lands perfectly. As the song goes on she seems to get more and more graceful all the time. After a few minutes the music stops and she goes back into her head down position. Somewhere in the room the sound of a single person clapping sounds.  
  
"That was great Amanda."  
  
The young woman looks up and smiles.  
  
"Thank you teacher. I was taught by the best."  
  
"Oh you flatter."  
  
An older gentleman gets out of a chair and walks over to Amanda.  
  
"I think you are ready. No, I know you are ready. There is a dancing competition this weekend and I want you to enter in it."  
  
Amanda blushes.  
  
"You want me to dance in a competition? I I don't know if I'm ready."  
  
"If you dance like you just did, you will win easily."  
  
Amanda's worried look turns into a smile.  
  
"Then if you think I can do it than I do as well."  
  
A few minutes later Amanda leaves the studio in her street outfit and heads home. The only problem with this dance studio is that it's in a dangerous neighborhood. But nothing has happened to her in the 3 weeks she has studied under this teacher. She almost makes it to the main street when a few tough guys show up and look at her meaningcilly.  
  
"Hey baby. What's a pretty little girl like you doing in such a nasty neighborhood?"  
  
Amanda tries to ignore them but that just seems to make them angrier.  
  
"What's the matter? Didn't your momma teach you any manners?"  
  
The leader takes out a chain whip.  
  
"Maybe you need some teaching."  
  
"No please let me go and I promise I won't be back here again."  
  
"Now that sounds like a problem to me you see. Cause I like you."  
  
The leader gets a lovesick look on his face.  
  
"And I would be so sad if I never saw you again."  
  
Amanda screams for help and that makes the other guys jump into action. They grab Amanda and hold her while the leader walks up.  
  
"Lesson number 1: Hell hath no fury like ME SCORNED!"  
  
Amanda braces for the whip hitting her but nothing happens. She hears blows being landed and she almost falls backwards when the grip of the gang members are suddenly pulled away. But another hand grabs her before she can fall over. She tries to spin around.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"It's okay. It's just me."  
  
"Teacher!"  
  
Amanda spins around in his arms and cries.  
  
"It's okay now. I scared them off. It's not the first time I had to deal with them."  
  
Amanda looks confused.  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to fight."  
  
"Certain kind of dancing can also be used to defend yourself. But you must promise me to never use it to fight unless you have to."  
  
"I promise teacher. I am not a fighter."  
  
"Now get on home before more guys come after you."  
  
Amanda smiles and heads towards home but suddenly she finds herself surrounded by about dozen-gang members.  
  
"Heard your boyfriend beat up our leader." One of the most menacing of the guys steps forward with a chain link in his hands.  
  
"Leave me alone please."  
  
"You gave up that privilege when you allowed your boyfriend to mess with this gang." Another member with a spiked club steps forward.  
  
Something inside of Amanda snaps and she screams. Then she races at one of the gang members and they tumble into an alley. The gang member flips her over him and she flies right into an open hole in reality. The others come into the alley after her.  
  
"Yo where did she go?"  
  
"I don't know man. I flipped her off my back and now she's gone."  
  
The guy with a chain link cracks his knuckles.   
  
"She'll have to come back here again and when she does, She will pay."  
  
But unknown to them all she is not even in the same dimension anymore. She falls yelling out of a rip and lands on a rocky surface. She gets up gingerly and looks around.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
She looks and sees that she seems to be on some kind of mountain.  
  
"Well at least I don't see those gang members. But this isn't the city."  
  
Amanda cups her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Hello?!"  
  
A loud bleating sounds and Amanda screams when a huge mechanical goat like creature appears.  
  
"What the heck is that?"  
  
The goat charges her and she is lucky to slip out of the way and miss its very sharp metallic horns. She looks around and sees a cave.  
  
"I need to get away from this strange animal."  
  
Amanda runs into the cave and luckily the goat creature doesn't follow. The goat stays around for a few minutes but eventually leaves. When it does Amanda decides to come back out.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
Amanda looks down and notices that she is back in her dancing outfit. Or it looks like her dancing outfit.  
  
"How did I end up back in this?"  
  
She feels a bump in one of the pockets and takes out a small pocket device.  
  
"I didn't have one of these. It looks like one of the pocket email devices or something."  
  
She yells when it grows into a full size one and the screen comes to life.  
  
"Okay this is all a dream. It must be."  
  
The words "no it isn't" appear on the screen. Amanda gathers enough courage to type in what do you mean?  
  
"This is not a dream. You are in the digital world."  
  
"Digital world?"  
  
"You must be the next digidestined. Joshua is waiting for you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough."  
  
Amanda is startled by the sound of a much louder bleating than before. She looks over her shoulder and screams when she sees a huge goat creature standing near the smaller one from before.  
  
"Uh the mommy I presume?"  
  
Right before her eyes the metal horns seem to grow 3 sizes.  
  
"Um I'm going to leave now."  
  
"Look for a disk in your outfit." The words on screen say.  
  
Amanda finds a disk in her outfit and puts it in the computer. A program runs and a beam of light shoots out. When it hits a beautiful peacock like creature appears.  
  
"Oh no another one."  
  
"No this one is your helper. It will save you."  
  
The peacock opens up its beautiful but metal feathers wide open and slams into the big goat creature. The goat tries to slam its horns into the bird but it easily dodges it gracefully.  
  
"He's so beautiful."  
  
The peacock slams into the goat again and knocks it down on its knees.  
  
"Feather attack!"  
  
The metal feathers shoot out and all impale themselves in the goat's metal hide. The goat lets out one last bleat and disappears. The little on takes off.  
  
"Thank you, whoever you are."  
  
"I'm Cocumon."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Cocumon."  
  
The two look each other over.  
  
"So you're the one i was created to protect. Can you dance?"  
  
Amanda smiles.  
  
"Can I ever."  
  
Amanda starts dancing gracefully and the Cocumon joins her. They dance for a very long time and most of the Digimon around can't help but to watch.  
  
The end.  



End file.
